Consequences
by Jseymour
Summary: The Time War is over with both Time lords and Daleks destroyed, there is one survivor trying to cope with his actions. An old friend is here to help. but can the old man let go of his guilt or will his consience destroy him before he has time to regenerate?


The explosion was far bigger than any explosion before it, even the Big Bang would have had a hard time competing, and In those single seconds the whole universe changed. Two whole mighty civilisations burning. Gone forever. Billions of years worth of history deceased in a moment. Millions of starships were being thrown into furious balls of fire, guns had stopped firing, children had stopped crying, the universe grew silent.

"No more!" Exclaimed the old man who stood in between his TARDIS doors glaring out at the sudden blackness, his face lied motionless. He stood there for a moment quiet taken in by the sudden traumatic events, yet his face did not show this. He took a step back and slowly closed the two doors. He buried his face into them and let out his tears. This man was the man responsible for the events that silenced the Universe, the man who burned these two civilisations. The man to end the Time War. This man was The Doctor.

Everything he had ever loved was gone, his family, his friends, his whole world yet seized to exist. He had nothing. He moved towards the console without speaking wiped his tears and started up the TARDIS, that groaning wheezing noise screamed out like taking a baby's candy.

He stared deep into the console screen, the coordinates showed he was heading to Earth. For over 700 years our planet had become a second home to The Doctor. His facial expressions still remained as blunt as it was before.

"Still leaving the brakes on I see?" The Doctor startled and turned to see a young woman in white standing glooming over him.

"How can you be here?" He instantly recognised who she was, but she couldn't have been here, she was the woman who helped him end it all. Why was she here now? Hadn't she done enough? The Moment instantly replied back to him.

"I'm not, I'm an echo, I was lucky to pull through but your TARDIS is strong, she must recognise me, it's a shame I haven't had this body for long. I was hoping I could stay in it a bit longer but now my box has been destroyed I will do too, that's life I suppose" she chuckled and moved towards The Doctor observing the TARDIS while still smiling.

"I remember all those years ago when you ran away In this thing, so long ago now" The Doctor looked up at her for a glimpse and then returned back to the screen.

"How can you know that?" He asked.

"I've been inside your head remember, all those memories hidden away, you could write a novel" The Moment turned to the door and started to walk, then looked back in the direction of The doctor.

"Don't travel alone Doctor" The Doctor did not look at The Moment and carried on pressing buttons on the console. Was he ashamed of her? Was he just ashamed of himself? The Moment continued on talking,

"You mustn't dwell on the past, have you thought of starting again?" The Doctor Looked up at her.

"Starting again? What would be the point of that, doesn't change anything?" He showed defeat ness in his tone.

"You can either be the man who regrets or the man who forgets? Renew yourself and become young again. You've saved the universe now go off and cherish it"

"And what if I don't want to" he started walking slowly toward The Moment until they were inches apart "I told you I have no desire to stay alive... Arrrghhh!" The Doctor let out a cry and put his hands on his chest. The Moment walked closer towards The Doctor as her eyes started to glow.

"You have no choice in the matter, Doctor. Look at you, your old, crippled, dying!"

"What have you done to me?" He cries grew louder furthermore falling to his knees.

"I'm stopping your hearts from beating, very soon now you will have no choice but to regenerate"

"I don't want to regenerate, why are you doing this?"

"I told you this is your punishment, if Gallifrey was destroyed then you walk away alive, the lone survivor, now hush Doctor, the Universe still needs saving, it's time to grow up!" Suddenly a huge gush of energy flew from the moment into The Doctor who was sent hurtling back and out cold. She walked over to his side and played with his grey hair. "I'm deleting all memory of me so you won't remember how you destroyed Gallifrey, the pain is too much, even for a Time Lord, which means you won't remember me being here killing you now." The Moment let out a brief smile and walked back towards the door before fading out.

The Doctor woke up with a startle. He seemed confused how he ended up on the floor but quickly assumed it was his age and said nothing. He picked himself up and walked back over to the console screen with the coordinates showing he had arrived in London, Earth 2005, around March time.

His hands then began to glow with regeneration energy.

"Yes of course, suppose it makes sense, wearing a bit thin" he said to himself as he let go of the console and stood back ready to regenerate.

"I hope the ears are a bit let conspicuous this time". Regeneration energy burst out of The Doctors body here, there and everywhere before simmering down to reveal a new man. He was tall, dark and young. The new doctor took a deep breath before observing his surroundings.

"Help me! Oh god please help me, someone please I need a Doctor!" The screams were loud enough to reach inside the TARDIS, The Doctor rushed round instantly and smiled.

"Ohhhh, FANTASTIC!" He gleamed out before sprinting out of the TARDIS and feeling the fresh wind fly into his brand new face.

To be Continued...


End file.
